sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Spears
| cityofbirth = Warner Bay | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Petit-Rouge | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2007-2009 2009-2012 2012-2017 2018- | clubs = Police Union Barbarians Sparta Antillen Petit-Rouge | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Marc Daniel Spears (born August 13, 1989) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays as a striker for League B club Petit-Rouge. Club career Police Union Spears was born and raised in St. Gregory's capital, Warner Bay, and first came to prominence playing for local amateur club Police Union F.C., where as an 18-year-old he led the Amateur Leagues North in goalscoring during the 2007-08 season. He was scouted by several clubs but was reported to have rejected multiple contract offers during the summer of 2008 and the ensuing 2008-09 season. Barbarians FC 05 Spears finally signed a professional contract at age 20, when he joined newly-promoted side Barbarians FC 05 for their inaugural season in League C, 2009-10. Spears made an immediate impact with his new club, scoring 12 goals in 27 appearances as Barbarians finished a respectable 9th out of 16 teams in their first season. The club rewarded Spears with a two-year contract extension at the conclusion of the season. Sparta Antillen In the summer of 2012, Spears signed a one-year deal with Sparta Antillen, who had narrowly missed out on promotion to League B the previous season when they lost the play-off final to Western Sun in a penalty shoot-out. Spears continued his good form throughout 2012-13, helping to guide Sparta to a runners-up finish in League C and earn promotion to League B. In the 2014-15 SGFA Cup, Spears scored three goals to help Sparta reach the quarter-finals, where they were eliminated in extra time by Rivergate. Spears started the first four games of the 2017-18 League B season but failed to score. The following week, he was reported to have feuded with manager Ramon Hulshof at training, leading to Spears being left out of the squad for the next game, a 5-3 home defeat to Winston Beach on October 21. Spears came on as a substitute the week after that in an SGFA Cup second round win over Old Boys, but did not play again in the league for the rest of 2017. Petit-Rouge On January 2, 2018, Spears left Sparta and signed with fellow League B club Petit-Rouge, who picked up the remaining six months of his contract and signed him to a one-year extension. Spears made his first appearance for Rouge four days later in an away match at Midland International, where he was named as a substitute. He came on just 20 minutes in after an injury to Tyrone Bentley and provided two first-half assists to help Rouge come from behind and record a 3-1 win. Category:Player pages Category:FC 1971 Petit-Rouge players Category:Sparta Antillen F.C. players Category:Barbarians FC 05 players Category:Police Union F.C. players Category:People from Warner Bay